Till We Meet Again
by RoyalBardofCanterlot
Summary: Twilight is the last of her friends. As she mourns there deaths Celestia reveals something that renews her hope.(Twilestia)


The sun was setting over the ancient, spired city of Canterlot. Streaks of pink arched across the sky, in tribute to a fallen hero. She was one of Equestria's greatest champions, a bearer of one of the legendary Elements of Harmony. Beside her friends, the other Bearers, she had triumphed over Discord and vanquished the Nightmare Spirit hence freeing Princess Luna from her curse. More than this, her parties and her smile brought joy to everyone around her. She had shone like a beacon throughout all Equestria.

Tonight, that beacon would shine no more. Pinkie Pie, born Pinkamena Diane Pie, an earth pony, rock farmer, party planner and Champion of Equestria had passed on to her Ancestors at the age of ninety-seven. Princess Twilight Sparkle stared out at the sunset from her place on the balcony. She should feel sad, but she felt nothing. Tears made their way down her muzzle.

She was the last of them.

Rainbow Dash had died of heart failure, age 87.

Rarity had gotten a case of pneumonia and never recovered, age 80.

Fluttershy had been bitten by a snake she'd been trying to help, age 76.

Applejack had wandered into the Everfree Forest too proud to let her kinfolk know it was her time. She'd never been seen again, age 90.

She was the last of her friends. She was the last pony left to remember Pinkie's laughter, Dash's bravado, Rarity's grace, Fluttershy's kindness, Applejack's dependability. (Dash and Applejack used to joke that it was Applejack that deserved the Element of Loyalty).

Her musings were interrupted by familiar hoofsteps. Celestia trotted next to her and placed a wing around her.

"I'm sorry." The sun princess whispered.

"For what?"

"I made you an alicorn because you were worthy of it. But there was another reason as well, a selfish reason. I wanted a companion, an equal. And maybe something more. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused-"

Her words were cut off as Twilight pressed her lips to the lips of the goddess.

"Tia, I could never hate you. These decades with you have been among the happiest of my life and I want them to be the happiest of my eternity. I just miss them is all."

Celestia stared out at the city. "Perhaps you will see them again one day."

Twilight turned to her with a questioning gaze. "What do you mean?"

"The body may die, but the Soul is eternal. It is not born nor does it die. I have crossed paths with you many, many times. You were once my mentor, once my daughter, once my servant, once my rival."

Twilight stared at her with eyes wide.

"You have lived before. Before I left the cycle of reincarnation so did I. I waited for you, my love." She nuzzled her. "For ten-thousand years I waited for you."

In a flash she recalled all her prior existences, all the lives she had once lived. She recalled running with her herd at the very dawn of her race long before Equestria existed. She was there as the first villages were built by the valleys. She saw Megan, witnessed Tirek's fall. She remembered the distant age of Dream Valley where she lived with her sisters whose soul essences would become the Element Bearers. She saw the slow decline of that once-great civilization called Dream Valley. She walked by the rivers side by side with the one who would become Celestia. She was going to wed her, was going to spend eternity at her side. They cuddled into each other and made love in moonlit valleys. They chased each other and frolicked in the hills. They spent entire days lost in love for one another as they wandered the forests and the glades of their land. They wed in a sunlit stone temple to the cheering of her five best friends. They adopted some of the parentless foals of their herd. Together they raised those foals to stallionhood.

They died in one another's hooves.

…

She saw the Great Blizzard and the remnants of the Dream Valley ponies as they slowly left their homeland. She was by Princess Platinum's side, guiding her even though she seemed to not want that guidance. She watched the princess grow and mature. She became a great leader of her people and led them through those tumultuous times that were Equestria's early years. She went from snobby and bratty to a leader well-loved and one of whom the bards would sing of for generations. And through it all Clover the Clever stood by her through every crisis.

…

Another death. Another life. She was a pegasus warrior, powerful and strong. She had sworn her life and her sacred honor to Equestria and to Princesses Celestia and Luna. Beside her warriors she fought the Diamond Dog Empire. There were five in her warband, five mares she loved as if they were her very own sisters. One who brought joy with her antics, another whose bravery was the stuff of legends, another was a healer whose kindness was renowned far and wide, yet another could always be relied on and one more whose generous spirit shone in even the worst of times. She swooped down upon the invading army. She did not see the spear until it was too late.

…

She frolicked through the halls of the great palace. The palace was grand and imposing to some, but to her it was home. She was currently looking for a ball she had thrown with her magic. A friendly guard smiled at her and threw her the ball. She caught it in her magic. She was a naturally gifted unicorn even at her age.

She was a flower that wilted before its time.

…

She led her armies. She was the Queen of Saddle Arabia, rightful empress of all Equines and she would make Equestria submit. Behind her was her soldiers, a great mass of warriors whose black armor made them appear like an approaching stormcloud. Before her was the arrayed forces of the Sun Princess Celestia whose golden armor glinted in the sun, a vast army of light against an army of darkness.

The light eclipsed the darkness and the Queen fell in the sand. Never did she rise again.

…

Twilight drew back. Upon her soul she felt old scars and old shames ripping open.

"Oh, oh Gods…"

Celestia nuzzled her. "Shh…"

"I...I did horrible things…"

Celestia wrapped a wing around her, drawing her close to her chest. Twilight nestled into her beloved as Celestia held her in the soft cocoon of her wings.

"It's over. You're not the Empress anymore. You're the Bearer of the Element of Magic and a princess. And I'm here for you. Alicorns can access their past lives as they grow older. I knew this day would come."  
"We were married once long ago. Princess Platinum, she was Rarity."  
"Yes."

"The girls, they were my sisters once. And my friends and Equestria's founders. Will I see them again?"  
"One day. I'm sure of it. You will see them again."

They nuzzled and Twilight rested against her.

…

Two centuries had passed since the passing of Pinkie Pie. Twilight had decided to visit Ponyville. The town had grown. Though nowhere near as vast as the sprawling metropolis that was Manehattan it was now a small city. She walked through the marketplace and spied an orange stallion with an apple cutie mark selling some apples.

_One of Applejack's descendants no doubt. I should go talk with him._

"Hi!" Twilight nearly jumped. The voice was boisterous and happy. It was a voice Twilight had not heard in centuries.

She turned around. A red earth pony with a yellow mane smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Reddie Cake! Are you new in town?"

Twilight glanced at her blue eyes and smiled. Somewhere within them shone that unmistakable spirit of the Element of Laughter.

"I'm just passing through. Call me crazy, but I feel like we've met before."


End file.
